Totally Fucking Awesome
by Uzahatchi
Summary: A humanized fluttershy gets gangraped (kind of) by a town full of humanized ponies. Rated M for a reason. I had this story on my pony fiction archive account so, to get more views, I've decided to upload it here.


** Totally Fucking Awesome**

**A/N: Hey guys. I've decided to take my stories from .net and post them here since that place is kind of dead. This one is just a humanized fluttershy getting gangraped (sort of) by a town of humanized ponies. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is TM & © 2012 Hasbro. This is a non-profit work of fan-fiction. No ownership of IP is implied.**

* * *

"More blush," Photo Finish commanded.

The first assistant dusted blush across Fluttershy's cheeks.

"Too much," Photo Finish said. The assistant removed some.

"Not enough," Photo Finish said. The assistant added some.

"Too much," Photo Finish said. The assistant removed some.

"Not enough," Photo Finish said. The assistant added some. "There, that is perfect," Photo Finish said.

"Oh!" said the second assistant. She was still finishing Fluttershy's hair and just now looked into the mirror in front of both of them. "She's so gorgeous!"

"Ja," said Photo Finish. "Naturally. She is my newest star."

"Nein," said then second assistant. "I have seen many moodels before, but none so sechsy as Flootershy."

"Ach, ja," Photo Finish agreed."

"Ich bin heiss," said the second assistant.

"She is irresistable," Photo Finish said.

Fluttershy admired herself in the mirror. She wasn't a naturally vain person, but her very nice assistants had spent an awful lot of time making her look pretty, and she was very grateful. She couldn't remember a time when she had looked prettier. She wanted to go home and show how pretty she looked to all her animals. It was a shame she had to go parade herself in front of a bunch of judgemental people. That wasn't something she was looking forward to doing.

Then Fluttershy noticed the second assistant's face in the mirror, above her head. The assistant didn't look like she was feeling very well. Her face was all flushed. She was breaking out in sweat. She also had the strangest look on her face, like she was both happy but about to cry at the same time. Fluttershy couldn't see that the woman had her hands down her jeans.

"Are you OK?" Fluttershy asked. "Are you ill?" The woman ignored her question and rolled her eyes back up into her head. Now Fluttershy was really worried.

"Ach, she is fine," Photo Finish said. "She is only schlicking!"

"Oh," said Fluttershy said. "Um. Schlicking? I don't know what that is. I don't speak German."

Fluttershy heard a fly unzipping, although she wasn't sure why. Then her chair tipped backwards and she let out a little diminutive shriek. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was the assistants always doing things without telling her they were going to do things first. Like tipping back the barber's chair, for example, or jacking it up to where it was too high and scary. The second assistant now had her pants down around her ankles. She waddled up to the back of Fluttershy's head, pressed her pussy against it, and started to hump. There was just something about that soft, pink hair that she had wanted to fuck all morning.

Fluttershy was confused. The stylists had been using all sorts of techniques that she wasn't familiar with, but this was a really strange one. She couldn't see it, now that she was looking up at the ceiling, but she could feel something softish pressing up against the back of her head. It was warm. And it was starting to get wet. "Um," Fluttershy asked, "what, what is she doing now?"

"She is humping," Photo Finish said. "First she was schlicking, now she is humping."

Fluttershy turned her head over to look at Photo Finish. She had her own hand up her miniskirt and was masturbating furiously. Fluttershy looked back up at the ceiling. "Oh my gosh," she squealed. She turned to the first assistant, wondering if she was going crazy. The first assistant was just grinning, leering at her. Fluttershy squeaked.

"More cleavage," Photo Finish demanded.

The second assistant reached around and grabbed the collar of her dress. The pulled at it and the fabric ripped, exposing some of her chest.

"Not enough!" Photo Finish said. The assistant tore again. The top halves of her breasts were exposed now, her nipples only barely covered.

"Not enough!"

The second assistant tore the dress for a last time, and Fluttershy's heavy, pendulous breasts came spilling out. They fell to either side as Fluttershy was leaning backwards in the chair. One of her pink inverted nipples pointed right at Photo Finish. "Mein Gott!" she said. "Flootershy's nipples are like a delicate flower. They are like a lonely turtle who won't come out of his shell. I too will do the humpings!"

Photo Finish came over to Fluttershy's side, lifted up a leg like a dog and hooked it over Fluttershy's body, pressed her sopping wet cunt into Fluttershy's nipple, and started to gyrate her hips. "Ooo, yes," she said. "You will be a star!"

Fluttershy turned a ghostly pale white. She didn't understand why this was happening at all. Maybe this was something Rarity had wanted, but not her. Fluttershy turned once again to the first assistant. She was completely naked. The woman was biting her lower lip, staring at Fluttershy with a scrunched up face, and hammering the handle of a hairbrush into her pussy. "Me so ho-ny," she told Fluttershy.

Then the woman behind her, the second assitant, started to scream. Fluttershy screamed in response. Then she felt her hair being blasted with something wet. The woman had just spurted all over the back of her head. Photo Finish finished next. Since she was pressed into Fluttershy's tit, it made an audible wet noise as it came shooting out. Fluttershy looked down in horror to see her chest covered in clear, slightly smelly fluid. She had no idea her morning was only just getting started.

Big McIntosh's morning was just getting started. He had pulled the truck up to the little stand he and AJ ran at the farmer's market in Ponyville. He was unloading heavy bushels of apples and placing them by the stand when he saw her.

Fluttershy. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, especially now that she had become a famous model. What was even better was that she was completely naked. Her enormous tits bounced up and down as she ran. She seemed to be wet too, as if she had been swimming or something. Big McIntosh never asked himself why she was running. Or why she was screaming and crying as she ran. All Big McIntosh knew what that he had to have her.

Four years of high school football practice came back to Big Mac's mind in a flash. He took off at a sprint to intercept her as she came running past him. He kept his head low, his stance wide. At the last second he threw his arms back, squared off, and hit her hard, keeping his head on the inside, right below her tits. They both went rolling, Fluttershy rag-dolling, over and over in the dust of the road.

Big Mac came up on top, and had each of her ankles in his hands. He smiled down at her with his lust-filled eyes. He let go of her legs to unzip his fly and pull out his raging erection. Fluttershy was too stunned to move. Her legs were still spread, stuck up in the air. Then he was on top of her, fucking her. Her breasts felt so soft and wet, like two enormous warm water balloons. He could feel the muscles in her thighs as they squeezed around his waist. Her nails were sharp and dug into his back as he raped her. She was just about the nicest pussy that Big Mac had every fucked, and she was definitely the most beautiful Big Mac couldn't believe his eyes, or his luck.

The numerous eye witnesses on the street couldn't believe it either. Fluttershy, a local girl, had become an over-night sensation. Now here she was, right in front of them. They were star struck.

Carrot Cake was the next to react. He came jogging over to Fluttershy and Big Mac, and kneeled down above Fluttershy's head. He too unzipped his fly and pulled himself out of his pants. Mr. Cake hadn't had sex in years. He had been impotent for just as long. His long, flaccid cock flopped down onto Fluttershy's forehead. He watched it start to grow erect on her perfect, gorgeous face. He slapped it around her cheeks and nose; it got harder and bigger every time he touched her with it. Then he pressed the head between her lips and jammed it down her throat as he started to fuck her face.

"Oh my god! It's Fluttershy!" the various ladies of Ponyville called out. They all crowded around in a circle and watched Fluttershy's glamorous body being spit-roasted by Big Mac and Mr. Cake. Some were snapping photos. Others had dropped their pants and were fingering their pussies. They were just waiting for their turn as their fluids dribbled down their legs.

Two boys pushed their way through the crowd. "Whoaaaa," gasped Snails.

"No way!" screeched Snips.

Snips and Snails looked into each others eyes. Snails started to chuckle. Then he unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the dirt. He was at full staff now, which wasn't unusual for a boy his age. What was unusual was just how big his dick was. He put both Big Mac and Mr. Cake to shame. He went running over and straddled Fluttershy's body. Then he squatted down, stuck his dick between her two wet tits and sandwiched it between them with his hands. He started to titty fuck her as the others took her from both ends.

It was a typical morning rush inside of the Broken Yoke, Ponyville's favorite greasy spoon and breakfast diner. All the booths were filled with customers chowing down on their full breakfasts, eggs, sausages, hashbrowns and the like. Waitresses were hurrying around, struggling to keep the cups of coffee filled.

It was a fairly noisy place. People chatted. Silverware clinked against dishes. The chefs were shouting to each other back in the bustling kitchen. Still, everybody turned their heads to look when the front door bashed open and the short, fat kid came running in. He was sweaty and out of breath, as if he had been running.

"Hey, everybody!" Snips screeched out in his broken, high pitched voice. "The whole town is raping the shit out of Fluttershy!"

There was an absolute silence, quiet as a tomb, except for the over-worked heart pounding in Snips' chest. You could hear a pin drop. Snips looked around, not sure if anybody had heard him correctly.

"It's totally fucking awesome!" he added. The crowded restaurant erupted in a riot as people clambered over their tables in order to rush outside and get a piece of the action. High chairs were knocked over. Old ladies were torn away from their oxygen tanks. Snips was trampled.

When the mob reached the crowd gathered around Fluttershy, they found that Big Mac and Mr. Cake had already spent their loads. They were sitting off to the side, catching their breath and occasionally patting each other on the back or high-fiveing. Snails was still fucking Fluttershy, in her pussy now. He was on her back, with her riding on top of him. Braeburn, who just happened to be in town visiting his cousin, was pressing her down into Snails as he drove his dick up her ass.

He could hear Snails grunting as he came inside her pussy. Then, with the boy finished, Braeburn rolled himself and Fluttershy off of him so that Braeburn was on his back and Fluttershy could sit up into the reverse cowgirl position, his cock still shoved up her rectum. She had only just sat up again when Caramel came up, shoved her backwards and started fucking her pussy.

Bon Bon had been pinching her own clit when she realized she was about to cum. She hustled herself over to where Fluttershy was being double-stuffed, squatted her ass over her upturned face, and blasted Fluttershy with her femjizz. There was just something about Fluttershy. Maybe it was magical. Everybody in town just felt the overwhelming compulsion to rape her and have an orgasm. The women, in particular, all expressed an odd and extraordinarily large volume of female ejaculate. Once Bon Bon came, Lyra came over and came on Fluttershy's face as well, with Bon Bon holding her hands for balance.

As morning stretched into afternoon, two lines formed around Fluttershy. One for the men, to pound either pussy or ass. The other for women to cum on her face. Or the back of her head, or her tits, or her ass, or whichever they preferred. A kind of greasy wet circle had formed around Fluttershy as the hours wore on.

Caramel ended up sharing her pussy with the waiter from the fancy restaurant. Their dicks slid past each other, slick as butter. When Caramel came, the waiter flipped Fluttershy over and took her doggy-style by himself for awhile. Once he was done, with Fluttershy's two gaping holes left open and raw, the guy who liked tennis and that old dude who drove the truck full of fertilizer fucked both her holes. Her lower half was dripping with thick white cum, and it intermingled with the clear goo the women were leaving. As a matter of coincidence, a number of other men happened to be visiting Ponyville that day. There was Soaren, who had just been giving an aerial stunt performance. Joe was attending the annual donut convention, held this year in Ponyville. He made a joke about Ponyville having all the best holes, and everybody laughed. Uncle Orange was visiting from Manehattan, and Twilight's dad came out from Canterlot. Everyone had a chance to pack their meat into Fluttershy. As the younger men recovered, they would get back in line to have a second go.

If anything, their were even more women. All of them had torn off their cloths and were shoving their fingers up their twats or vigorously massaging their clits. Some were fingering others. It was a strange sort of role-reversal compared to public restrooms. Here the men were standing in line, hopping around impatiently, for a long time, then taking several minutes to go about their business. Whereas the women's line was short and moved briskly. They only went over to Fluttershy when they were close to climaxing and took just a few seconds to relieve themselves on her face before leaving again.

Lyra and Bon Bon were here, they had each had multiple orgasms by now. So were Fluttershy's five friends. Rarity and Twilight had already taken a turn. AJ, Dash, and Pinkie were still rubbing themselves off. The Flower Trio were shrieking in orgasmic pleasure. Granny Smith hadn't been so excited in years. The Cutie Mark Crusaders came by. Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, at Sweetie's suggestion, had hoped that female ejaculating might be their special talent. While all three were good at it, none were particularly talented. Scootaloo showed more potential than the others. Twist came so hard and so much that she passed out right there in front of the mob. She had to be carted off to the hospital where she was treated for dehydration. When Dash's turn was up, she stopped first to make out with Fluttershy. She also licked her tongue all over Fluttershy's sticky face. When she came, she was squatting over Fluttershy's face, her hands grabbing at Fluttershy's scalp, her pussy sticking into Fluttershy's open, screaming mouth. She shot her stuff straight down Fluttershy's throat.

At one point, Fluttershy started to have an orgasm of her own. Her body started to heave. Her titties jiggled. The men between her legs decided to get out of the way. She was face down and had her ass up in the air when she came. She squeaked in horribly guilty pleasure. She shot her own load up into the air. It was more than any other woman's. It was almost like the exhaust from a water rocket. It also carried with it semen from half the town's men.

Photo Finish saw the whole thing. She was taking pictures. "Oh, yeah," she said. "Even when Flootershy is kerschplutizing, she is so graceful!"

The afternoon wore on and the sun began to go down. The crowd had definitely petered out by now. There weren't any spectators, but plenty of stragglers waiting their turn. It might still go on for hours yet. Twilight and Rarity were in line again. Rarity was fingering Twilight from behind, as well as fingering herself. She had her chin resting on Twilight's shoulder. Twilight would be next, as soon as Derpy was done cumming all over Fluttershy's elbows. Twilight wasn't sure why Derpy had an elbow fetish, but she didn't want to ask. Twilight was in front of Fluttershy's spread legs. Her red inflamed pussy was exposed. The last man had finished and the next was taking his time getting up to bat.

"It's just so unfair," Rarity whined. "I should be the one getting gang-raped everywhere I go."

"But you see, Rarity," Twilight wanted to explain. "The thing is... Fluttershy doesn't... it's not like...," Twilight never had a chance to finish what she was trying to say. She watched as Fluttershy's belly began to swell. The lips of her pussy were spreading apart and something strange was crowning out of her vagina.

Pinkie Pie popped her head out of Fluttershy's cunt and stared at Twilight with her bright blue eyes. "Foreveeeeer!" she warned, then popped back in again.

Twilight blinked in confusion. She wasn't sure if she had just seen that. Maybe she was hallucinating. Nobody else seemed to have noticed.

Twilight wondered if maybe she could use her own magic to solve the issues. Maybe if she could make Fluttershy a little less attractive, it could solve Rarity's problem. She wiggled her fingers on the hand she wasn't using to toy with her own nipple.

Fluttershy's body began to twitch. Then it began to spasm. The crowd still remaining gasped with shock. It was more violent than seizure, her whole body was flopping around all over the road. At one point she landed on her knees in front of Snips. Snips only now was recovering from his injuries after being trampled and had been prepared to take his turn. Instead of fucking her, Fluttershy's head was forced down and Snips' little dick ended up shoved up her nose. Her head jerked up and down it a few times and when he came it all shot out her other nostril.

The crowd started shouting in disgust. Then Fluttershy's body started flying backwards, doing somersaults, cartwheels and handsprings. She started letting off a lot of wet farting and queefing as she went. The mob started to wretch, then began to disband.

"Ugh," said Hoity Toity as he walked away. "She's the most vulgar gang-rape victim I've ever seen! So distasteful!"

With everybody else wandering off, Fluttershy's five friends closed in around her. She was flying face down in a sort of mud made from dust, semen, girl juices, and her own tears. They helped her up. She was very wobbly on her feet. When she tried to talk she started coughing and ended up spitting up a big congealed ball of cum. She wasn't the gorgeous supermodel that she had been this morning.

"What the fuck just happened to me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," Rarity said, giving her a hug. "It was so wrong of me to get jealous of you."

"What?" asked Fluttershy.

"I guess," Twilight said, "that's an important lesson we've all learned today."

"That, and don't tell secrets," Pinkie Pie added.

Twilight did a double take. She hadn't seen Pinkie standing there. She never knew when Pinkie would just show up out of the blue. "I suppose I can write about this to Princess Celestia and tell her..."

Twilight was interrupted by a blinding flash of light and a crackle of magic. They turned to find Princess Celestia towering over them. She was buck naked, except for an enormous decorated golden strap-on dildo. "Hi, girls!" she said cheerfully. "I heard there was a gang rape!" The girls didn't respond. She looked into their faces. "Shit, did I miss it again?" They still said nothing.

"Well, God dammit, have Spike mail me faster next time!" she snapped her fingers and vanished in puff of logic.


End file.
